Pesadilla
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: -¿Q-Qué hacemos?- con su voz a punto de perderse preguntó temblorosa a su amiga que la acompañaba a la vez que se dejaba caer al suelo.- N-No vamos a salir de aquí…- sollozaba.
1. Chapter 1

**PESADILLA**

**Antes de comenzar quiero decir que este intento de historia de terror xD **

**va dedicado a adara026, espero que te guste :P  
**

* * *

Corrían a no poder más, con sus respiraciones totalmente audibles producto del cansancio… se debatían qué hacer, ¿llamar a la policía? Ya lo habían hecho incontables veces, además en esos momentos sería imposible ya que saltando por uno de los muros de aquel pueblo abandonado, soltó el único celular que poseían haciendo que se destrozara en el suelo. Bien, ¿qué les quedaba? ¿Gritar por ayuda? Puede que alguien con un buen armamento estuviese rondando por el pueblo abandonado y apena las oyera correría a su rescate, ¡Sí, claro! Sería igual o más inútil que haber llamado a la policía… es más, si gritaban corrían el riesgo de que ese asesino sin escrúpulos los encontrase y terminaran de la peor manera.

El pueblo era como Konoha, su lugar de origen que no habían visitado hace mucho tiempo, solo que… estaba en mal estado. Había ventanas, así como muros, destrozados como si una pelea hubiera pasado, las calles repletas de hojas y residuos les daba un aspecto a basural. Pareciese como si hubiera sido abandonada hace largo tiempo. La noche ya había llegado y pocos eran los faroles que aun funcionaban, debía ir con cuidado, era tanta la basura que había que ya presentaba un obstáculo más para huir de su muerte. La poca luz que irradiaban aquellos faroles eran de ayuda pero más para tener un paro cardiaco que para ver su camino. Las ramas secas y desnudas de los arboles siendo reflejadas por algunas luces, les hacía imaginar la peor escena de terror.

-¿Q-Qué hacemos?- con su voz a punto de perderse preguntó temblorosa a su amiga que la acompañaba a la vez que se dejaba caer al suelo.- N-No vamos a salir de aquí…- sollozaba.

-Tranquila, veras que saldremos de aquí, Hina…- trataba de convencerse más a ella que a su amiga. Y es que por milagro había escapado desde la tarde de aquel tipo, ¿cómo es que terminaron es ese lugar? Con él… ¡Dios, por qué no le habían hecho caso a Sasuke!- No tuvimos que haber venido a este pueblo.- susurró entando a punto de romper en llanto por las cosas que jamás volvería a ver… sus padres, amigos… su novio… después de tanto… ya era novia de Naruto, el que siempre la ayudo y jamás abandono.

-¡Sakura, agáchate!- el grito desesperado de Hinata la volvió a la realidad, dando media vuelta se encontró con un hacha siendo peligrosamente dirigida hacia ella. El miedo la invadía, ver los ojos azules llenos de odio, soledad… locura, pánico… frialdad… maldad… no creía que alguien pudiese soportar tal martirio pero lo había y era él… Gaara.

Como una tabla, rígida e inmóvil, Sakura veía al hacha acercarse… y fue suerte que Hinata pudiese encontrar valor para aventarse a ella y salvarla de su muerte inminente.

Su sombra se apoderaba de los cuerpos temblorosos de las muchachas a medida que se les acercaba con esa sonrisa siniestra que solo demostraba el demonio que yacía en él. Su mano derecha jugaba con el hacha, parecía divertirse con el miedo que demostraban las chicas. Levanto el hacha en lo alto, hasta quedar arriba de su cabeza, y con gran rapidez lo dirigió a sus víctimas esperando lastimarlas y ver un poco de brillosa sangre… pero se dio con que lo esquivaron, logrando solo rajar un poco de sus ropas.

Poniéndose a correr nuevamente, miraban cada segundo hacia atrás para ver a una sombra seguirlas… era inútil… sea como sea… las encontraría… era como si de verdad les pudiera leer la mente, no importaba donde ni como, simplemente las encontraba.

-S-Sakura… ya… ya no doy más… no podeos seguir así…- dejándose vencer ante en suelo de tierra, llevaba su cabeza a sus rodillas dejando salir a la angustia.

-Hinata levántate… allí viene…- la jaloneaba sin resultado alguno, era como si Hinata de pronto fuera un piedra, estaba inmóvil y pesada… tanto que ni un centímetro la podía mover.

-¿Escapan de mí? Es inútil… yo las conozco, jamás lograrán escapar de mí…- decía Gaara acercándose a paso lento con su hacha en la mano derecha. Con el reflejo de un farol, que quedaba justo al lado por donde Gaara llegaba, ayudaba a verlo como una aparición tétrica.

Sus ojos delineados en negro resaltaban la mirada azulina de malicia mientras que la luz iluminaba su tétrica sonrisa, que a medida se acercaba a las muchachas se ensanchaba a tal de mostrar sus dientes filosos.

-¿Tienes miedo?- se detuvo al lado de Hinata, Sakura callando su angustia con sus manos veía aterrorizada a su amiga.- ¿Qué pasaría si hago esto…?- levantando su cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos, dirigió lentamente su hacha al cuello de Hinata provocando un grito ahogado de Sakura. Levantándolo un poco, hiso presión en su mejilla, haciendo una cortada lo suficientemente profunda para hacer derramar sangre.

No había grito alguno de Hinata, solo estaba allí con sus manos a sus costados mientras que era de a poco levantada, de sus cabellos, por Gaara. Con un rápido movimiento logró sostenerla desde la cintura haciendo caer su cabeza, era como si estuviese desmayada.

-¿Q-Qué ha-hago? N-no no puedo abandonar a Hinata… no, no puedo…- se decía mentalmente Sakura mirando cómo ése lunático tenía a su amiga y de repente… comenzó a acercársele y por consiguiente, Sakura comenzó a retroceder negando con la cabeza y pequeñas lágrimas derramarse.

-No te resistas… sabes que no podrás salir de aquí… ella lo aceptó.- apuntando a Hinata con su hacha.- Solo quedas tú… "Sakura".- deteniéndose con esa sonrisa tétrica veía con regocijo como Sakura comenzaba a hiperventilarse hasta que terminó en un grito desesperado.

Minutos después… despertaba contrariada aun con el temor en su piel y aumentaba más al no lograr ver nada por donde sea que dirigía su mirada, estaban en plena noche todavía. Se escuchaba el sonido del viento correr acompañado con los golpes de ramas secas en las ventanas. No estaba en aire libre… seguro se desmayo y las llevó a una casa abandonada pero, ¿Y Hinata? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estaría con vida aun?

-¡Deja de pensar tonterías, Hinata está bien!- se reprochó mentalmente y con el poco valor que le quedaba se disponía a levantarse para encontrar alguna salida, sin embargo, antes de que se lograra enderezar, la detuvo una cadena que sujetaba ambas manos por separado, al igual que a los pies.

-Mmm… con que ya despertaste…- se escuchó desde las sombras.- Qué bueno… ya comenzaba a aburrirme…- encendiendo una vela hiso ver a Sakura a su amiga sujetada de pies y manos en una tabla de madera puesta verticalmente. No podía ver si estaba consciente, sus cabellos tapaban su rostro…

-Hinata…- susurró entrando en un estado de shock, ¿qué clase de monstruo era él? Se veía como había sido torturada… la ropa rota y sucia por la tierra y sangre no eran nada con lo que vería en cuestión de segundos.- ¡A-aléjate! ¡Vete!.- retrocediendo se topó con la pared no le quedaba más que protegerse con sus brazos.

-No temas… todo será rápido…- acercándose a ella, alumbró con la vela a un costado de aquella habitación haciendo notable una tercera persona tirada en el suelo.

-¿Q-Qué qué es eso…?

-Mira con atención y lo descubrirás…

Abriendo sus ojos, se encontró con un hombre que parecía de su misma edad, de cabellos castaños, muerto y rodeado por su sangre ya seca, estaba atado de pies y manos con cadenas. Estaba en forma fetal, mirando hacia ella, y veía perfectamente que había sido víctima de un dispositivo que, si bien recordaba, lo llamaban el tenedor del Hereje. Con dos tenedores, de dos puntas a cada extremo, era sujetado por un cinturón, atado por su cuello. Un extremo era presionado bajo la barbilla y el otro en el esternón y que con un golpe certero podría perforar, tanto su barbilla como el esternón, haciendo que se desangre hasta la muerte.

Sus palpitaciones se podían escuchar a cada segundo… ya no era miedo lo que sentía… era pánico, ¿qué haría con ella? ¿Hinata estaría viva? O es que ya era imposible creer en ello.

-¡S-Suéltame!- gritaba hasta donde más podía, Gaara la había agarrado desde su nuca acercándola a su rostro.- ¿Q-Qué haces?

-Disfruto el terror de tus ojos…- sin parpadear, acercó el hacha que antes le habría quitado la vida. Pasando una y otra vez por su cuello, solo cortando las primeras capas de piel, Sakura cerraba sus ojos suplicando ser solo un sueño. Cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza por la presión que sentía en su cuello, sentía de a poco como algo cálido bajaba por su cuello.

Hasta que…

-¡Sakura despierta!- abrió sus ojos de repente viendo su habitación. Giró perpleja a su costado encontrándose con Naruto, su novio.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste pesadillas? Estás algo pálida.

-Naruto… ¿Sakura ya se ha despertado?- preguntó Hinata haciéndose presente por la puerta. A penas la vio, Sakura brincó de la cama yendo a abrazar por la cintura a su amiga a la vez que sollozaba incoherencias tanto para Hinata como para Naruto.- Sakura...

-¿Qué sucede?- se hiso presenté Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura se pusiera de pie y lo abrazara, sorprendiendo desmesuradamente a Hinata y Naruto.- S-Sakura, ¿q-qué haces?

-Sasuke te juro que te haré caso… no debí ir allí… no lo haré…- mientras que él trataba de alejar a su amiga, Hinata se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

-Hi-Hinata… no sé de qué habla…- tartamudeaba Sasuke retrocediendo, aun con Sakura aferrada.

Sakura abrió sus ojos notando que en la sala estaba alguien y luego noto unas maletas… ¡Cierto! Ese día irían de viaje como hace tiempo… solo ellos cuatros, bueno Sasuke había invitado a alguien más, ella con su novio Naruto y Sasuke con Hinata, que aun no aclaraban nada.

-¡Sasuke, lo siento…!- se separó de él lo más rápido posible.

-Qué demonios es lo que te sucede…- dijo Sasuke más como un regaño como una pregunta.

-E-Es que eh tenido una pesadilla…- rió nerviosamente dejando a más de uno absorto.

-¿Pesadilla? Te pones así por una pesadilla…

-Bueno, no pasa nada…- interrumpió Hinata a Sasuke. Conociéndolo no diría nada para que Sakura se sintiera mejor.- Sakura, no te preocupes fue solo un sueño… un horrible sueño, no pasará.- dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrazarla.- Mejor prepárate que el amigo de Sasuke ya ha llegado… y ya saldremos para nuestro viaje. Recibiendo un asentimiento, Hinata y los otros salieron de la habitación de Sakura para dejarla cambiarse.

-Pero qué niña soy.- suspiró luego de bañarse y vestirse, solo le quedaba peinarse.- ¿Comportarme así por una pesadilla que tuve? Como si eso pudiese pasar, recordó a ese hombre que parecía de su misma edad tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre seca. Tuvo un escalofrío.- ¡No, no, no!

-¿Estás lista?- escuchó de la puerta acompañada por una risa.

-¿Hmm? ¿De qué te ríes, Naruto?- peinándose rápido y agarrando su pequeño bolso, salía de la habitación.

-Es que estabas negado con la cabeza… parecías como un perro secando su cabello…- se rió mientras la imitaba.

-Con que un perro, ¿eh?

-N-No, no es que seas como un perro… solo es que en la forma que se veía tu cabello al negar… no pude evitar compararlo con…

-O sea, ¿que tengo el cabello como el de un perro?...

-¡No, no es eso!- se rascaba la cabeza para encontrar una solución y no ser golpeado por Sakura pero era inútil por donde sea que lo mirara.

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos… Gaara ya se ha adelantado al auto…- se escuchó a Sasuke.

-¿Gaara?- repitió Sakura dejando caer su bolso.

-Sí, el es el amigo que invitó Sasuke… nos llevará a Konoha, ¿puedes creerlo? Después de tanto tiempo de no ir- dijo Hinata.- Oh aquí viene… ¡Gaara, ven! Te presentó a Sakura Haruno…

Era él, el de su pesadilla pero, ¿cómo? No lo conocía y lo soñaba como un asesino… y que resultaba ser en la vida real amigo de Sasuke que encima los llevaba a ¡Konoha! Como en su sueño… su pesadilla.

Su labio inferior temblaba impidiéndole hablar, sus ojos de a poco se cristalizaban al ver como Gaara le extendía su mano como saludo… mientras que todo alrededor se hacía oscuro y su cuerpo se aflojaba más y más dejándose caer al suelo.

* * *

**Algo corta la historia, verdad? es que nunca eh escrito una historia de terror u.u si pueden darme algun consejo, bienvenido sea xD y como verán siempre le pongo algo de "humor".**

**Dejen review y gracias por leer hasta el final :) saludos!**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa como estan? buuueno jeje no tenia pensado en hacer este fic con más de 1 cap pero he aqui! xD**

**este es por un pedido de angelesoscuros13 ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE! ;)**

**NOTA: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado unos tres días desde la llegada a Konoha y no había sucedido aun algún intento de homicidio, como lo temía Sakura, en más Gaara era un buen anfitrión y les hacía pasar a los cuatro jóvenes buenos momentos.

Los primeros dos días Sakura se cuidaba hasta los mosquitos que se le acercaban, los nervios que ella transmitía era palpable para el resto de sus amigos y su novio, que no hacía más que preguntarle aunque claro, Sakura sólo respondía con evasivas. Pero ya en el tercer día se había propuesto bajar la guardia ¿qué iba conseguir seguir así? ¡Sólo era una pesadilla! Sólo era eso.

Esa mañana la pelirrosa se despertó más enérgica que de lo normal, luego de levantarse, bañarse y vestirse a lo que el calor le permitía salió para ir al comedor que había en el hotel en que se hospedaban encontrándose en el camino con Hinata que recién entraba a su habitación, que estaba al lado del de ella.

-Buenos días Hinata…- saludó alegre la Haruno a la vez que Hinata se sobresaltaba.

-B-Buenos d-días…- devolvió el saludo como le permitieron sus nervios. Sakura enarcó una ceja ante ello, la ojiperla, si bien recordaba, traía la misma ropa que la noche pasada que eran unos pantalones vaqueros ¾, una blusa manga corta color negro y unas sandalias. Bueno, los pantalones, al igual que la blusa, parecían algo arrugados y sus sandalias las traía a mano.- ¿Q-Qué sucede?- cuestionó la azabache ante la inquisidora mirada de su amiga que luego de mirarla de arriba abajo, sonrió de forma ladina.

-Nada.- respondió tratando de no soltar una risa.- Voy al comedor, ¿nos vemos allí?- Hinata abría la puerta de su habitación con lentitud mientras meditaba la respuesta que le iba a dar a Sakura, no había dormido bien en la noche… y todo era gracias a Sasuke, se sonrojó al recordarlo, sacudió su cabeza y dio un débil asentimiento a la Haruno.- Bien… pero… si estás cansada quédate, una noche con Sasuke… seguro estás agotada…- decía sugerente en forma de susurro viendo divertida los tonos de rojo que tomaba el rostro de la ojiperla para luego dar un pequeño grito y entrar a su habitación.

**POV SAKURA**

Hinata, Hinata… nunca cambia, sigue teniendo esa timidez.

Luego de reírme como diez minutos frente a la habitación de mi amiga, mi estómago sonó recordándome que iba al comedor a desayunar y tal vez con suerte me tope con Sasuke y consiga alguna información de lo que haya pasado entre los dos pero al llegar me encontré con Naruto y Gaara.

Saludando a ambos, me senté al lado de Naruto dándole un beso y quedando frente a Gaara, le dedique una sonrisa.

-¿Dormiste bien, Naruto?- pregunté tomando su vaso de jugo de naranja y le daba un sorbo.

-Muy bien… aunque esperaba que te quedaras más tiempo…- me respondió, es cierto, anoche me había ido temprano a mi habitación, sonreí y disculpándome le pregunté si sabía algo de Sasuke.

-Sasuke está descansando.- respondió Gaara ya que al parecer, Naruto no se dio cuenta de nada de que haya pasado entre Sasuke y Hinata… siempre tan distraído mi novio.- Anoche se encerró con… la otra chica… con…- haciendo un además con su mano, trataba de recordar el nombre de mi amiga.

-La otra chica se llama Hinata.- dije con mi ceño fruncido.

-Ah sí, ella… bueno, Sasuke se encerró en su habitación con ella…

-¡Eh! ¡Enserio!- exclamó Naruto a la vez que se paraba y llamaba la atención de todos los que estaban en el comedor.- ¡El teme y…!

-Silencio…- lo jalé para que se sentara.- No grites, ¿qué no ves que no estamos solos?- regañé recibiendo una que otra disculpas de Naruto y viendo de reojo, noté que Gaara no apartaba su vista de mi… supongo que es normal, luego de prácticamente evitarlo por dos días, es raro que ahora le hable como si nada.

**FIN POV SAKURA**

El desayuno pasaba tranquilamente bueno… casi tranquilamente, Naruto se encargaba de dar un poco de charla, a lo que él decía, a un desayuno miserablemente aburrido… hasta que sonó su celular.

-No lo haré, arréglatelas solo.- dijo Naruto llamando la atención de Sakura y Gaara.

_-Dobe… tráeme algo para éste dolor de cabeza, no te lo repetiré.-_ se escuchó la voz quejumbrosa de Sasuke para luego colgar y dejar con la palabra en la boca a Naruto.

-Demonios…- suspirando y guardando su celular se levantó de la mesa.- Lo siento Sakura… debo irme…- se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios y salió del comedor a conseguir lo que Sasuke le pedía.

Cuando Naruto finalmente se fue, la Haruno dio un suspiro cansado y poniendo sus brazos en la mesa, posó su rostro entre ambas manos.

-Y yo que pensé que podría pasar el día con él…- susurró con desgano.

-Seguro solo se demorará un momento.- dijo Gaara tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-No lo creo… seguramente Sasuke le pondrá a hacer cualquier tipo de cosa…- suspiró, supuestamente Naruto había perdido una apuesta con el azabache y por ello debía hacerle caso durante todo un mes.- Y Hinata seguro está en su quinto sueño…- sonriendo un poco se imaginó lo divertido que sería la noche cuando tratara de hacerle hablar, ya que tenía que saber lo que había pasado entre ella y Sasuke pero… eso le hiso ver un problema.- ¿Qué haré hasta la noche?- dejando caer su rostro a la mesa, sintió cómo Gaara se levantaba.

-Vamos…

-¿Eh?

-¿No querrás estar aquí sin hacer nada, no? vamos.

Sakura dudo un poco en seguirlo pero recordó que se había propuesto que a partir de ése día dejaría de lado esa tonta pesadilla y comenzaría a divertirse, escogiéndose de hombros comenzó a caminar al lado del pelirrojo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Aquí tienes.- lanzándole una caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, Naruto con el ceño fruncido se sentó en una silla frente a la cama dónde estaba Sasuke.

-Por fin.- musitó abriendo la caja.- Te lo pedí como hace una hora.

-¿Qué esperabas? Todavía no abrían las farmacias, teme.

-Idiota… ¿No se te ocurrió preguntar en la recepción del hotel?

-…- Naruto aclaró su garganta a la vez que se paraba y se dirigía a la ventana.- Joder… no se me había ocurrido, tal vez si iba a recepción y le traía enseguida las pastillas al teme ahora estaría al lado de Sakura…- cargándose en la pared, susurraba sin creer lo estúpido que fue.

-Dobe.- con una sonrisa de lado, tomó la pastilla que le había traído.- Oye… toma.- tirándole una pequeña lista se volvió a tirar en su cama esperando poder dormir un poco para estar bien en la noche.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?- preguntó un tanto molesto el rubio a la vez que abría la lista y la leía. Alzando un ceja ponía más atención a lo escrito.- ¿Alquilar todo un restaurant para media noche? ¿Hacer un pedido de…? ¡Cuarenta rosas! Oye teme… espera ¡Esperas que yo organice tu cita con Hinata mientras tú estás durmiendo!- exclamaba cada vez más fuerte logrando ser callado con un almohadazo.

-Acuérdate que perdiste una apuesta conmigo, dobe.- dijo con una mirada sería y retadora.- Y más vale que todo esté listo para ésta noche.- decía casi gruñendo a lo cual Naruto no tuvo más opción que aceptar… tal vez si se daba prisa podría liberarse de todo eso temprano y así estar con Sakura.

-Bien, bien… yo me encargo.- dijo desganado el rubio a la vez que salía de la habitación dejando a Sasuke con su típica sonrisa ladina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡No sabía que esto sería tan divertido!- exclamó Sakura sujetándose con más fuerza a la chaqueta de cuero de Gaara.

Ambos jóvenes se divertían andando a toda velocidad en una motocicleta por una antigua y abandonada pista de karting, al principio Sakura veía incrédula a Gaara por llevarla a tal lugar pero luego de que él casi la obligara a subirse en la motocicleta con él, debía admitir que ahora era todo una adicta a la velocidad.

Gaara sonrió de lado estaba seguro que le gustaría pero no tanto. Disminuyendo la velocidad se ganó un reproche de la muchacha ¿pero qué quería? Estaban andando por la pista por mucho tiempo ya. Sacándose el casco, se bajo del vehículo estirándose un poco sus extremidades.

-Vamos, ¿qué eres? ¿Un anciano? – cuestionó la Haruno al verle estirarse y quejarse.

-No pero estar en una moto por más de una hora con una loca adicta a la velocidad cansa, ¿sabes?- respondió con sorna.

-¡Hey, a quién llamas adicta a la velocidad!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos y provocando una sonrisa en el pelirrojo.

-¿Ves a alguien más aquí?- cuestionó enarcando una ceja sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Dios… eres igual a Sasuke…- musitó la Haruno ganándose la completa atención del muchacho.- Eres soberbio con un sentido del humor pésimo, aparentemente carente de sentimiento… sin mencionar lo demandante…

-No te olvides lo sarcástico.- interrumpió.

-Eso entra en "un sentido del humor pésimo"- dijo la Haruno volteando su rostro hacia un costado.- Y pensar que me sentía un poco mal por evitarte.- musitó pero inmediatamente tapó su boca con ambas manos, y dirigiendo su vista hacia su costado se encontró con Gaara ampliando su sonrisa.- O-Oye no mal interpre…

-Vamos… tengo sed.- le interrumpió poniéndose nuevamente su casco y subirse a la motocicleta sin dejar que Sakura pudiera decir una palabra más.

-Pero qué tonta, ¿cómo vengo a decir tal cosa?- se recriminaba mentalmente Sakura viendo a lo lejos a Gaara comprar algunos refrescos. Suspiró por enésima vez, se suponía que trataría de llevarse bien con él ¿Y cómo trataba de lograrlo? ¡Poniendo las cosas incómodas! Perfecto.

Viendo cómo se acercaba y extendía lentamente un refresco a ella recordó cuando se conocieron, cuando Hinata los presentaba y ella era prisionera de un miedo totalmente absurdo. Sonrió al imaginar lo ridículo que habría sido verse desmayar ante una persona desconocida.

-Así que… te sentiste mal por evitarme.- comentó Gaara con sorna.

-Dije "un poco mal"- corrigió Sakura tomando un poco de su refresco.- ¿Me puedes llevar ya al hotel?- preguntó posando su mirada en él.

-Antes podría saber, ¿por qué me evitabas?

-¿Acaso interesa?

-Por algo pregunto, ¿no crees?- dijo con sorna ganándose un bufido de la pelirrosa, ¿cómo era posible que pasara de tenerle miedo a tenerle rabia? Volvió a bufar ante la divertida mirada de Gaara.- ¿Entonces?

-Sólo olvídalo y ya vámonos…- dejando a un lado la botella medio vacía se paró frente al muchacho esperando que éste le hiciera caso y se volvieran al hotel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto ayudaba a Hinata a caminar hasta el centro del restaurant ya que tenía los ojos vendados. En el centro estaba una mesa bellamente preparada para una romántica cena y Sasuke, que estaba a un lado de la mesa, vestía un traje azul marino y en sus manos llevaba un rosa que había sacado de las tantas que formaban parte de la decoración.

Hecha un manojo de nervios la ojiperla no paraba de jugar con sus dedos, no entendía del todo el por qué Naruto se iba con tanto misterio aunque tenía una corazonada de que "alguien" estuviese detrás de eso, lo cual presentaba una lucha interna en su mente.

-Buenas noches, Hime.- dijo Sasuke una vez que Naruto liberó a Hinata de su ceguedad y la hacía sentar. La ojiperla, perpleja, no emitía palabra alguna… pero el solo ver el rostro de felicidad fue suficiente para el azabache.

-¿Ya me puedo largar?- preguntó de mala gana el rubio recibiendo una asesina mirada de su amigo para luego un asentimiento, lo último que quería era presenciar "su muestra de amor".- Ahora sí… espero ver a Sakura-chan…- dijo sonriente el rubio a la vez que agarraba su celular, marcaba el número de su novia y llamarle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-N-No, G-Gaara…- susurraba y mordiendo su labio inferior trataba de no aumentar su volumen de voz, no deseaba que nadie la escuchara… que los escucharan.

* * *

**oooh Dios... qué estarán haciendo? jajajaj xD**

**Ooook lamento si me salió medio raro :$ y amm.. ooh si... este... ¿cómo decirlo? jeje amm... "trataré" xD de que el próximo cap (que tambien creo que será el último) contenga Lemon (a pedido de angelesoscuros13) xD jaja **

**anden.. diganme que tal les parecio? y si le falta algo o algo se tendría que mejor :)**

**Desde ya... gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**

**N/A: Perdooon! por la tardanza angelesoscuros13**


End file.
